All I want is You
by purebloodragdoll
Summary: Queen Elsa missed Jack Frost and she will do anything just to see him again, even if she have to sing to Santa Claus.


**Author's Note: **A very random story, but still I hope you will like it.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Frozen and Rise of the Guardians, because if I do, the two of them will be a canon pair by now.

* * *

**All I want is You**

It was December 23 and Queen Elsa of Arendelle hasn't finished decorating the drawing room with Christmas decoration. Actually, their servants already did it weeks back, but she felt like she needs to put some personal flurry on the room. So here she is, quarter to midnight, donned in her favorite floor length light blue silk nightgown, decorating the room with her magic.

The room glistened with snow particles as she waved her arms around. Different ice sculptures of her family stood at the right side corner beside her throne; her parents, Anna, Kristoff, Sven, and Olaf. She raised her hands and made the Christmas tree twinkle with snow around it, she replace the gold star on top with her personal snow flower crystal. She smiled and went to the middle of the room, she stomped on the hard wood flooring and it became an indoor ice skating rink. She giggled when an image of her sister, Anna trying to cross the room.

She look around and made curve like patterns on the air with her fingers in result with snow garlands dangling all around the ceiling. She then pursed her lips for a while before making the chandelier in the middle of the room, emits its own snow.

It's been two years since she became the Queen and froze Arendelle's summer. She smiled when a certain fact entered her mind.

"_And exactly one year when I met Jack…"_ Her eyes widened and she abruptly turned around to look at the ice sculptures she made.

"_Oh dear…of all the people I could forget, I forgot to make an ice sculpture for Jack…He'll have a fit when he saw that I didn't forget Sven…"_ She grinned at sat down on the now ice flooring in front of the sculptures. Since she forgot about him for a while, she'll take her time doing his sculpture.

She was waving her hands here and there, a small smile playing on her mouth. Last year, December 23, a handsome, white-haired and blue-eyed man flew inside the drawing room when she was quietly sipping her hot chocolate. To say that she was shocked was understatement, especially when he introduced himself as Jack Frost, the Guardian Spirit of Winter and Fun. But for some reason, Elsa was not afraid of him but she was quite comfortable with his presence, so in the end, the Queen forgot about sleep talking with all night long and from there on, they were inseperable.

Except for the winter season, because Jack Frost is still a Guardian and he have a job. So, this year when the winter season started, she hardly saw him.

"_I think I last saw him…last week?"_ She sadly smile at that thought. She began to hum and not a moment later, she's singing.

_I don't want a lot for Christmas_

_There is just one thing I need_

_I don't care about the presents_

_Underneath the Christmas tree_

_I just want you for my own_

_More than you could ever know_

_Make my wish come true_

_All I want for Christmas_

_Is you, you yeah_

From the other side of the globe, Jack sighed as he nearly stumble on the chair on North's workshop. He's being going around the world for a whole month now and he badly needs to see his Queen. All he wants right now is to go back to Arendelle and confess his love for their beloved Queen.

North entered the room and saw Jack with a far off look and a loving smile on his face.

"You miss your girl?"

Jack nearly jumped out of his seat when he heard North, but he smiled when he realize what North just said.

"Well, Jack…This year I think you're off the naughty list…" At this he looked at him with wide eyes and grinned when North gave him a snow globe.

"I can go back to Arendelle now?"

"Aw, that I'm sorry…You still have your job, but try shaking it." Jack did what he was told and his eyes popped out when he saw Elsa, sitting on the wooden—no, ice floor, and singing.

_I don't want a lot for Christmas  
There is just one thing I need  
And I don't care about the presents  
Underneath the Christmas tree_

_I don't need to hang my stocking  
There upon the fireplace  
Santa Claus won't make me happy  
With a toy on Christmas Day_

"You heard her, North…" He smirked when North pouted.

_I just want you for my own  
More than you could ever know  
Make my wish come true  
All I want for Christmas is you  
You baby_

_Oh, I won't ask for much this Christmas  
I won't even wish for snow  
And I'm just gonna keep on waiting  
Underneath the mistletoe_

Jack smiled, he knows…She's waiting for him that she's singing this about him. He can't help but smile lovingly at the Queen, who was not on her feet, making an ice mistletoe on the now, finished sculpture for him. She put her arms around the sculpture and kept singing.

_I won't make a list and send it  
To the North Pole for Saint Nick  
I won't even stay awake to  
Hear those magic reindeer click_

_'Cause I just want you here tonight  
Holding on to me so tight  
What more can I do?  
Baby all I want for Christmas is you,  
You Baby_

"Looks like, all that Queen wants is you, Jack…" North chuckled at the blushing face of Jack Frost, is not every day you see the pale face of Jack Frost painted with red.

_Oh, all the lights are shining  
So brightly everywhere  
And the sound of children's  
Laughter fills the air_

_And everyone is singing  
I hear those sleigh bells ringing  
Santa, won't you bring me the one I really need?  
Won't you please bring my baby to me?_

Jack looked at North with those big bright blue eyes of his, a trick he learned from Anna to get what he wants. North merely chuckled at him, before waving his hand in agreement.

_Oh, I don't want a lot for Christmas  
This is all I'm asking for  
I just want to see my baby  
Standing right outside my door_

_Oh, I just want you for my own  
More than you could ever know  
Make my wish come true  
Baby all I want for Christmas is  
You, You baby_

_All I want for Christmas is you, baby  
All I want for Christmas is you, baby  
All I want for Christmas is you, baby  
All I want for Christmas is you, baby_

Elsa finished singing, she smiled lovingly at ice sculpture of Jack.

"Well, it looks like you're number one in Santa's "Nice list"…" Elsa turned around with a big smile and ran towards him.

"Jack!" He caught her and wrapped his arms around, hugging her tightly, burying his face on her platinum blonde hair.

"What do you mean?" She murmured, after releasing a sigh of contentment, finally being with Jack.

"Well, he gave me a snow globe…then one moment later, I saw you singing begging Santa to bring you your baby as for a Christmas gift."

"You…you heard that?" He chuckled when Elsa further buried her head on his neck in embarrassment.

"Yeah…so, here am I, off duty for now…"

Elsa looked at him, "Really? Until?"

Jack scratched the back of his head, "Well, I need to go tomorrow, but I promise you I'll come back before Christmas dinner, I'll give everyone a nice winter this year, besides I really need to be with my Queen."

Elsa blushed at his words, and she can only utter a small thanks to him. Jack softly gripped her chin and leaned in. Elsa close her eyes, and her hands grasped his blue hoodie when she felt his soft, cold yet warm lips against her, moving ever so slightly.

For them, the moment was perfect. They pulled away, not breaking eye contact, both with wide smiles on their faces.

"Merry Christmas, Jack…"

"And, I love you, my Queen…"

North brushed the invisible tears on his eyes upon witnessing the two. "This is the best Christmas ever".

* * *

**A/N: **This is so random, I know..its not even Christmas. Rate and Review!


End file.
